


Gen

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen

**Sam:** Jerk.

**Dean:** Bitch.

…

….

…..

**Sam:** So now we do what? Sit around not having sex? With anyone? Man, I would settle for banging Ruby in an angst fic right now.

**Dean:** Yeah. Fuck this. How do you feel about doing rare pairings? I heard Crowley and Michael-In-Young-John are free.

**Sam:** Oooh!  I get Crowley! Love that accent. Plus, you are much more believable for daddycest.

**Dean:** K. Meet up later for that foursome?

**Sam:** Yup! See ya!


End file.
